


The Hunter

by WhiteWolfLegend



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run, run little girl… Run; run, before the tracker comes… Isabella knew should have never gotten into the supernatural world in the first place. Nor would she know she would find her fate in the hands of the Volturi's Tracker. FAGE Gift for Speklez</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speklez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speklez/gifts).



 

 

 

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title:** The Hunter  
 **Written for:** Speklez

**Written By:** WhiteWolfLegend

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Run, run little girl… Run; run, before the tracker comes… Isabella knew should have never gotten into the supernatural world in the first place. Nor would she know she would find her fate in the hands of the Volturi's Tracker.

**Prompt used:** Girl runs from danger, ends up trapped

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning** : There will be language, violence.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

* * *

**3** **rd** **POV**

Demetri couldn't help but sigh as the _vegetarians_ followed Felix into the throne room to see the masters. Normally he would show them to the feeding chamber throne room, but with the seer and a mind reader, he needed to keep his eyes on them. He was also pretty fucking bored of being the one to collect the vampires that dared visit the city of Volterra to see the masters, or just were fucking stupid enough to cause a panic, to challenge the leaders.

Though he must admit that the human before him smelled like the finest wine and honey mixed together and Demetri couldn't help but smile darkly with how the way her eyes lit up in fear when he and Felix stepped out of the shadows to greet them mere moments before. He was honestly hoping to be able to rip the pussy boy to bits with all teeth and claws but was surprised to watch the girl push her way across the crowd and flung herself into the mind readers arms. How fortunate for them that the seer showed up not long after.

She was brave and foolish; utterly fucking foolish.

"Would you stop?" the mind reader hissed lowly, pulling his pet closer to him. There was no fucking way that this human was his mate; no male vampire could withstand the intense desire to change their mate as soon as their lips touched and from what Demetri heard the human was his singer and there is no way in hell a mate can be said vampires singer.

"If you want me to stop thinking about your _pet,_ then you should have thought about this foolish endeavour," Demetri taunted darkly with a smirk, his voice just loud enough for the human to hear.

Isabella couldn't help but squeak and move closer to Edward, this place frightened here and she just wanted to leave. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to find Edward and run back to Alice. Her eyes widened as she let out another whimper when the large vampire pushed the doors open to reveal the kings she had been told of mere months ago.

"Ah, Demetri, Felix. You have returned and brought back Edward and Alice too! And this must be Bella, may I?" Aro hummed happily as he looked down at the three beings before him. This was just perfect, all too perfect for him. He had been waiting for years to find a way to destroy the Cullen Coven for good, and now he had the perfect way.

It hadn't been long ago when Carlisle was considered a friend, part of the Volturi, and yet he had left and taken with him Eleazer and a few more. He had spouted how the Volturi were monsters and nothing but greedy savages. Yes, they could be savages and monsters but the Volturi embraced the natural urges and kept the vampire world and the human world in balance. There was more to them than what Carlisle had begun to make everyone believe.

Aro hummed before stepping forward, his hand stretching out to touch the human, he wished to see if she was immune to him as well.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Edward snarled, venom spitting from his mouth as he grasped Bella tightly to him. Isabella squeaked and groaned in pain as she felt her bones begin to bend; Edward's grip was too tight.

"Edward, let her go, you're hurting Bella. _We cannot harm her_." Alice hissed quietly, the last part only loud enough for just them to hear. She would not let his greed and stupidity fuck up all her plans, she was not going to let the past decade of planning overtake the Volturi just because he didn't want _Aro_ touch his _pet._

Demetri's eyes narrowed as he began to breathe in the air around them, his eyes taking on a sheen as he noticed their scents clung to their skin faintly, almost as if they… _oh, this, this was just too good to be true._

He couldn't help but smirk as Edward's head snapped around to him just as the thoughts filtered across his mind, his eyes wide before backing away from the seer, causing the human in his arms to tumble out of his loose arms and into the waiting ones of Aro.

Aro's smile widened as he pressed his hands to the human's soft flesh, though it didn't last long as he realised that she was indeed immune to him. This could be both bad and good. Bad because the Cullens had intended to change her and with the human- _Isabella's power being able to block him and his guard they would have been vulnerable and defenceless_. The good thing was, he had her now.

Aro let his eyes flicker to Jane who immediately nodded and lowered her head, her eyes widening a fraction as she unleashed her power, and yet the girl did nothing. Demetri pushed out his senses, his mind searching for the tenor that was purely her own mind and came up with nothing. He gave a shaker of his head as his master's eyes landed on him.

Before anyone could move, Edward let out a snarl and launched himself at Aro. He wanted her blood, he wanted her and the _king_ had his filthy hands on his pet. He was not going to let them take her from him, they will taint her blood and he couldn't allow that till he got what he wanted.

Aro snarled as he spun the human from his arms and into one of the guards before grasping the boy's neck tightly in his grasp. A mighty roar escaped his lips as the foolish child struggled and snapped his teeth. Thoughts and visions flooded into Aro's mind, all focused on Isabella and making her fight for them to bring down the Volturi. It was all there, the greed, the hate and the hunger. It all churned around both Aro's and Edward's minds and it infuriated Aro all the more.

"Edward!" Alice screamed as she launched herself forward, twirling from Demetri's hands only to crumple to the floor with an agonising scream as Jane locked her in her power. Fire burned through the very depths of her mind and Alice couldn't do anything but scream and claw at her head in agony as she watched her plans going down the drain. Her harrowing screams turned into one of anger.

"What is this?" Aro snarled as he chucked the boy from his grasp, causing Edward to slam into Alice.

Caius stood and moved to Aro's side instantly as he saw the sheer anger on his brother's normal cheery sardonic face. "What is it Aro?"

"They planned to change her and then to take over our coven, destroy us one by one until we are nothing but ashes and they would have succeeded too. But Edward was greedy, he wanted his pet back," Aro explained, causing everyone but Marcus to snarl in outrage, they had effectively signed their death sentence.

Edward snarled again and charged, only to be stopped by Felix while Demetri grasped Alice. Bella stood struggling between the witch twins as she watched in horror of the scene before them. Only when a shuddering roar filled the room did everyone look away, and still as the eldest and more placid brother stood enraged from his throne, his eyes black as he looked down upon Edward and Alice.

"You will explain one way or another how you hid this from me! I was sympathetic towards you when you had stated you lost a mate, but you did not; no your mate is now in the claws of our tracker. This human you claimed was your love is nothing more than regarded as a pet to you." Marcus hissed, furious as he saw the pulsating mating bond that was somehow hidden from him the first time they were together, he had assumed that the bond was for the human when he first came in as it was slightly strained and fading but it was because the _boy_ somehow began to hide it from him.

Isabella gasped and felt her knees buckle, she had come here to save Edward and now all her fears were coming true; all those cruel words he uttered months before were true. She was not Edwards mate, no Alice was. _Oh, God, poor Jasper..._ She thought as a sob escaped her lips. Jane and Alec sneered down at the snivelling human in disgust, how pathetic they thought of her.

"She is a shield; he did this to break her to make her compliant for when he did finally change him she would never question him. He and the Seer knew who her real mate was and they were hoping when the time came she would be under his spell too much to notice her instinct to mate. They needed her to destroy our coven." Aro hummed in disgust, before smiling wide. The guard knew the smile all too well and watched with amused and hopeful expressions.

"What is it you plan to do to them Aro?" Caius asked with a grin.

Aro smirked at his brothers before looking at Felix and Demetri who held onto the _vampires_ before him. The look in the seer's eyes informed him that she knew what was about to happen.

"Do as you please to them, I want their heads though," He ordered his loyal guards causing both Demetri and Felix to grin and look at each other.

"Do you wish to go first Felix; I think mine may take a while." Demetri offered with a rumbling purr as he began to drag the struggling Seer back towards the wall, giving the brute his room to do as he wished.

Felix smirked before jerking backwards and letting the mind reader free. He watched as the idiot flipped to his feet and turned with a snarl. He couldn't help but smirk as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck; oh this was going to be a quick and glorious fight.

"You think I will be easy to defeat? I am a mind reader you foolish barbarian," Edward snarled out in disbelief.

The others around him smirked and shook their heads. There were many things the world didn't know about the Volturi and one of them was Felix. The asshole was a berserker when he was human; he was the only one left of his clan when the masters finally found him, even then in his rage he was unstoppable and now more so.

"Oh you dumb little shit, you have yet to see my beast," Felix taunted with a sinister smirk before his whole body seemed to relax and straighten at the same time. His face twisted into a wild craze smile as his eyes turned the deepest of reds; power radiated from him to the point Edward seemed to second guess his triumph in this.

There were no thoughts to be heard from Felix and this made Edward worried, there had only been those of shield capabilities that could do this, even when people tried to shield from him he could still hear their thoughts.

"What is this?" he snarled, causing Felix to let out a slow laugh.

"You see Edward; there are many things that the vampire world forgets about the Volturi. Everyone just assumed Felix was the only non-gifted guard, but that's not the case. See, you know we all have a beast deep within us, just like Jasper Whitlock and his beast—The Major. Well this here before you is Einarr the Berserker," Aro explained with a chuckle just as a roar filled the room.

Edward spun around with wide eyes full of horror as he saw the man before him now, his mind brought up everything he knew on the warriors and he just knew he wouldn't get a single thought but the chant of _Rip. Bite. Shred. Kill._ The man before him had deeply succumbed to his natural wrath.

Einarr charged, venom dripping from his bared teeth as his arms swung forward, Edward quickly dodged the claws, and the end of the cloak he wore was the only thing that got shredded. He quickly flipped again, barely missing the back kick; he cursed himself for not having payed more attention to Jasper now, when he'd wanted to teach them self-defence.

"AH!" Edward cried out as Einarr flipped and landed a spinning crescent kick to his jaw; effectively dislocating it. Snapping it back into place Edward snarled and charged forward, trying to wrap his arms around the brute, only for him to be captured within the berserkers arms.

"Foolish boy," Einarr rumbled out as he stared down at the trapped boy in his arms. There were times when people long ago thought strategies before attacking and now he had to deal with weaklings like this.

"I should just end it now, you bore me," he rumbled out again before tightening his arms and yanking back, savouring the screams that tore from his victim's mouth.

Venom splattered everywhere as the detatched arms crumbled to the floor. How he yanked and shredded them like confetti in one move had the others guessing.

Isabella screamed as she struggled in the arms of the witch twins, begging them to let him go, to let them live. Sobs tore from her throat as she watched the brute sink his teeth into Edward's neck while his hands shredded the rest of him, her love's screams being ingrained into her mind. She couldn't believe what was said about them, she still loved him.

"What right do you have to beg our masters to listen to you? They have committed a crime of our world that is punishable by death, even you!" Demetri snarled from his spot before kicking the Seer free. She was close to savage, as he'd wanted, after watching her mate being torn apart and destroyed.

Einarr snarled down at the woman as she scurried close to get her mates head form his hands. "Mine!" he snarled before baring his teeth, the venom dropping from his bare teeth sizzling as it impacted with his victims.

Alice's eyes glazed over a second before she spun to the left, avoiding the trackers arms but unable to dodge the knee to the ribs. She hissed in pain as she felt he ribs crack under the pressure.

"I was trained by the Major; the fool thought I was his mate," Alice hissed before attacking, her claws slicing through Demetri's shirt sleeve.

Looking down at his sleeve, Demetri sighed, "This was my favourite too."

With a shrug, Demetri locked his eyes on the Seer once more, thinking up many things at once to confuse her. This wasn't his first dance with a Seer, in fact he had fought with a clairvoyant many years ago and left on good terms, when he got his ass kicked. He was the one that had told him how to bypass a Seer's visions. With a chuckle he faked left and did a downwards roundhouse kick, sending the bitch to the floor.

He was on her in an instant, driving his right knee between her shoulder blades causing her to cry out as the sound of her spine snapping echoed the room. Leaning forward he grasped her arms and leaning down he chuckled. "You may have been taught by the Major but the Captain taught me how to avoid your visions."

Before Alice could even scream in rage Demetri sunk his teeth in her neck and jerked back, disconnecting her head from her body with one swift move. Honestly though, Demetri was a little disappointed in the fact that the seer wasn't even a challenge, he was hoping to get some frustration out, but obviously not.

"Demetri, I do believe you need to make a decision." Master Marcus hummed as he sat back on his throne, his voice back to the bored tone he usually used. Demetri's head whipped around to his master who was looking at the sobbing human lying on the ground.

Chucking the head of the seer to Felix he rushed forward and grasped the humans flesh, snarling as he felt the familiar spark jolt through him. There was no fucking way he was going to let this human be his mate, fuck the vampire mating nature, he _refused_ he had his Jade _._ He let out another snarl, his hand loosening on her alabaster skin before turning away.

A plan began to form in his mind, the only way for him not to have her would be if she broke the rules here on out. Oh, he knew exactly what to do.

"I will let you leave, but you have until… sunset to hide from me and escape the city walls. If you do not then you are mine," he hissed, watching with slight satisfaction as her pupils dilated more and the scent of fear began to pour out from her only enough for his tracker sensitive nose to pick up.

"What if I don't want to, what if I scream my lungs out when you release me?" Isabella whimpered out defiantly, she was not going to play these games with the barbarians that killed Edward and Alice. But she would have to if she were to escape this place and make her way back to the Cullen's.

"Tell me, are you going to risk the lives of humans, families and those who are loved for your own foolishness when your fate has already been decided." Demetri asked with a dark chuckle, his teeth gleaming as he smirked at her.

"Then kill me now," she muttered defeated, but he knew it was all a ruse; she wanted to escape just as much as anyone would in this position.

"Kill you? Oh no, you will not be culled like some beast. You will be turned as a vampire and will be with us. Just. Like. You. Wanted," he lied, punctuating the last words he heard from the mind reader when he first came in, causing her to flinch. Oh no, she was going to die alright because there was no way he wanted to be stuck with an idiotic child like her.

"Why the game then?" she asked flat out, her fear replaced with anger. She didn't want to be changed by these barbarians; she wanted Edward to change her.

Humming, Demetri smirked down at her. "Because I do enjoy hunting games. You see, little girl, I am a tracker and you just proved to be a challenge for me. It is also a test to see where your skill set is at hiding from me."

"You monster," she spat out, causing everyone to laugh. He could see the Masters on the thrones staring down at them with various degrees of emotion. Anger, joy and boredom.

"Oh, sweetheart, you'll come to learn I am just that. Alec, Jane, take her to the main square and release her," Demetri ordered, watching with amusement as she screamed as they took her away.

"Demetri, you will make her hate you." Marcus murmured from his throne as he stared down at the tracker; but he could see now that the boy wasn't going to claim her.

"No offence, Master Marcus, but she needs to be taught a valuable lesson. The Cullen's have given her this illusion that our world is a fairy tale, with the good and the bad, and with no consequences. You saw the mind reader and the Seer; is the _animal diet_ as good as Carlisle said it is? Personally I think someone has laced their food with crack and LSD for them to be spouting that being a vampire is all sunshine and rainbows on a sunny day," Demetri spat out, the words tasting feral on his tongue.

"I like this plan; she needs to be taught what the world is really like," Caius purred pleased at his decision and views.

Demitri bowed before looking back at his masters. "Though she is my mate, I do not want her. I have Jade. She will be executed before the sun rises." Cocking his head to the side he smirked. "I just wanted to give her false hope." With that he left.

Isabella stumbled as the witch twins pushed her forward in the alley, their eyes taunting as she fell to her knees with an _oomph._

"Run, run, little girl," Jane teased with her bell-like laugh.

"Run. Run before the tracker comes," Alec taunted with a laugh before stepping back into the shadows of the buildings and scaling the wall to the roof where his sister now stood.

Isabella got up and began to run, stumbling only a few times before finally getting her footing. She weaved in and out of the alley ways of the city as fast as she could, constantly looking behind her for any signs of someone following her.

Demetri stepped out of the elevator, he pulled his cloak hood over to cover his face from the sun and made his way to where he knew the twins would be.

Alec looked over his shoulder as he felt a presence behind him. "She ran right away, as soon as we let her go. Clumsy thing your mate is, she fell twice in five feet," he chuckled out only to stop as Demetri let out a snarl.

"She is not my mate, she dies tonight. Jade will be back from her mission by then and I want that pathetic human gone. Stay close." He snarled before dropping from the roof they stood on. He took in a deep breath and smirked, his feet instantly taking him in the direction she left.

He weaved in and out of the damn alleyways like a bloody lost tourist and snarled when her scent tapered off into the crowed. He gave her credit for that though, she was thinking for once, thinking she would escape if she mixed her fragrance within hundreds of others. But Demetri was a tracker and had over a thousand years to hone his gift, both scent and mind.

He could smell the fear in her essence and it was almost intoxicating, but it just made her scent more potent because there weren't that many people afraid. With a chuckle he began to make his way through the crowd, many moving quickly out of his way. The humans knew that his dark grey cloak meant he was a guard of the city and for him to be seen in the square must mean someone was in trouble; the human instinct he was dangerous helped as well.

_"Please, you need to help me! I need to leave this city! There are vampires after me, please!"_ A silent snarl escaped his lips as he heard the girl pleading to someone, revealing their secret.

"They're real, you have to believe me!"Isabella begged the group of officers in sheer panic, her eyes scanning the darkening alleys for any signs of grey robes.

The men frowned at the tourist before looking at one another, they didn't know what she was talking about but they understood the word vampire very much. Today was after all Saint Marcus's day, the very day that the man had chased away the vampires from the town.

"Oh foolish, foolish girl," Demetri tusked as he stepped out into the open street. It was only her and the three police officers.

"Dispiace per l'inconveniente."

Demetri sighed to the men as he moved forward and grasped the girl's arms. "Grazie, se mi segui ti posso dare una ricompensa," he stated gesturing for the men to follow him into the alley.

Isabella's heart clenched as she realised that she had just effectively been the cause of the men's deaths as soon as they stepped into the shadows. She let out a scream as she found herself on the ground and a corpse at her feet.

Demetri snarled as he leapt forward, sinking his teeth into the man before ripping his throat out, letting the blood splatter the walls and the human before him. He knew he should be cleaner but he couldn't give two fucks about the rules right now, this would be clean within minutes. His hand shot out as the other man began to scream and run, jerking him back into his arms as he threw the second body at the girls feet once more. He quickly snapped the man's neck before drinking; he was hungry after all, since this game 9of his went through the feeding times. When he was done he dropped the body and wiped his face before turning back around and smirking at the human.

"You foolish fucking human. I told you not to utter a word about us; did you think I was joking when I said that I would end the lives of those you told?" Demetri tusked angrily as he kicked the corpse at his feet.

Isabella felt her stomach roll before she rushed to the side and threw up whatever was in her stomach. Demetri scrunched up his nose in disgust, humans were vile creatures.

"I… I... no… I didn't mean to…" she choked out. She really hadn't meant to. She just wanted help, but her fear made her mouth run and now she was never going to see Charlie again, or Jake and the Cullens.

"Demetri my love, so the rumours are true, you did find your _mate_ ," a wispy voice hummed from above. Jade looked down at the mess before her with raised brows and amusement as she asked her question. She had returned back from her mission with whispers that Demetri had found his mate.

Demetri bared his teeth at the human before looking up at his chosen one. "You are back early, Gatáki. Hmm, yes the rumours seemed to be true, _unfortunately,"_ he spat out in disgust at the wide eyed human.

Jade dropped down and stepped into her trackers arms and stared lazily and uninterested at the human before her. "What will you do then?"

Demetri tightened his arms around Jade and hummed. "I was just going to kill her. I have the perfect chosen one right here, why would I want… that?" he drawled out in a purr as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at his mark.

Isabella's heart clenched as the words sunk in, she was the mate of the monster before her and she was _unwanted._ But she knew now that his words from before were lies, she was going to die.

"Why don't you take the pleasure in killing her, gatáki?" Demetri purred, offering the pathetic snivelling human. Jade smiled wide and purred before stepping out of his arms.

"Don't mind if I do. She smells divine and I am a little peckish," Jade purred out before launching forward. Isabella could only scream and scream as she felt the teeth pierce her neck, she continued to scream and scream before her world went black and she knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: *clears throat* Well here you go. And an extreme thank you to readingmama for taking some time out to do this for me! You are the best mistress ever!**

**E**


End file.
